Paper Cranes
by MidnightMyth
Summary: Because there were so many possibilities that weren't explored. So many stories left untold. Each deserves a chance at being acknowledged. A Sakura-centric fic. No Flames, Rating may go up. Collection of one-shots
1. Musings on Favorites

**Hello my faithful readers!! I am back with a collection of sorts!! This will be a Sakura-centric fanfic. I will take suggestions and requests, so feel free to ask.**

**I got this idea, from a memory of mine. My first boyfriend and me sitting in a field when a butterfly landed on our hands. Which were entertwined, obviously. And I gained my first kiss.**

**Such a sweet memory, no?**

**Anyway, I hope you read and review. Please, no flames. This story is more of a memory, so please respect it. And I will be taking requests.**

**Please review!!**

Sakura was currently sitting in a field of flowers. The rising sun giving the beautiful plants a golden tint, as she watched the orange-stained clouds drift away.

Her eyes was drawn away from the "painting" to lead to the small pink butterfly fluttering close to her face.

As it landed on her nose, she forced herself not to twitch, as to not scare it away. It's flapping wings were resting on her cheeks, the wings the same color pink as her hair, and silver swirls mixed and patterned in perfect harmony.

Her lips opened slightly, as to murmur a few words to not disturb the creature," Shino-san, I'm glad you showed me this place."  
Sakura said, her eyes not leaving the tip of her nose.

Shino stared at the cute picture his butterfly and the pink-haired medic-nin made.

_So cute._

He watched as her plump lips formed words to thank him, and watched as his insect was left undisturbed.

_His little friends were really at peace with her._

As she finished her sentence, he racked his brain for an answer.

"To tell the truth, Haruno-san. That little butterfly there told me to bring you here." Shino said, still wondering why it had asked him to do so.

_Wondering why he had complied._

Still watching the butterfly gently flap it's wings against her nose, she replied,"Well then. Tell it that I thank it for making you take me here."

He watched her intently, and said, "I always listen to my favorite insects, Sakura."

_Gone was Haruno-san. It never fit her anyway._

Sakura gazed softly as if fluttered off her nose, and landed in Shino's outstretched hand.

As soon as she heard his answer, she asked curiously, "Oh? And why is this little one your favorite, Shino-kun?"

_Gone was Shino-san. There was no need for formalities, this was a place where not even death could touch._

She was still watching, as he gently kissed and let the butterfly drift away.

They both sat and watched it hovered towards a particularly beautiful flower. Sat and watched as it flew even further away.

_As if to give them privacy._

She thought he wouldn't answer her question, until she heard a feathered whisper.

"I like it, because of it's color."

**How did you all like it?**

**I hope you all review, and leave suggestions for the next one. Remember, it is a Sakura-centric fic. So the next may not be the same pairing.**

**I am taking requests, but if you are going to leave one, please do not leave it in a review. Unless you are currently annon.**

**Please send suggestions and requests in the form of pm's. Thank you.**

**Please review!!**

**Midnight-chan**


	2. Only a Job

**So here's another one!! I hope you all like it!! I got this inspiration by looking at a picture of them healing each other.**

**Then a thought occured to me.**

**Who healed the medic-nin?**

**They always heal others, and I never see them get healed. Then this pairing popped up, and there you go!**

**Besides, it's their duty to heal, so it's only logical, kinda, right? **

**Please read and review!! And tell me in pm's what pairing you would like next, or what kind of idea you would like me to do next.**

**And please, no flames.**

**Enjoy.**

Sakura and Kabuto

Subject: A Medic's Promise

They were medic-nin after all. Their first instinct was to heal.

To wash away the blood. To leave not a trace of the hurt.

So when they had seen each other so broken and battered, they touched each other with only their jobs in mind.

Only healing. Nothing more.

_Nothing less._

The bones they had broken, were set back in place with gentle hands. The cuts they had slashed, they dotingly healed.

As the scars went away, so did their hatred.

But only in this time, only in this place.

As cloths washed away blood, as thoughts faded to the backs of their minds, so did their original intentions.

_So did their pasts._

But when all is done, and all is gone, they stand up.

They stare and the past emerges once _again._

Their hatred returns, but somehow has _dimmed_.

Their glares are peircing once again, but doesn't seem to have it's extra _sting._

It was only their jobs, after all.

They had already treated each other, they couldn't look at each other any other way.

_He was her accomplishment, her assignment, and she was his._

_She was his accomplishment, his assignment, and he was hers._

No matter where they went, who they killed, who they healed.

No matter what pain they had inflicted onto one another.

They would always be there to heal it all again.

It was their duty after all.

_She was his patient, and he was her medic._

_He was her patient, and she was his medic._

They were each other's, when no one was looking.

They did the healing,when no one bothered to.

It was only part of the job.

Part of their promise as medic-nins.

**I hope you all liked it!! I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would in my last chapter, I wonder if it had anything to do with pairing...**

**Anyway, please tell me what pairing you would like next in the form of a pm, thank-you.**

**Please review. No flames.**

**Midnight**


	3. Chocolate Addictions

**I'm so sorry for the late update!! Ne, now I'm kinda sorta depressed. No one asked for what pairing they wanted next... **

**So I just decided to do this!! It's probably not my best, and I am aware that the POV changes a lot, but oh well. You'll get what happens. You're all smart people.**

**Please read and review!! No flames!!**

* * *

_**Prompt: Chocolate  
**__**Pairing: NaruSaku  
Word Count: 518**_

Despite the popular belief that he didn't like any other foods besides ramen, he did like one other type of food.

(Or snack..)

He just didn't really want to eat it. Not because he didn't like it! Oh, no. The exact opposite!

He liked it a bit too much...

And when he started to eat it...

...he couldn't exactly stop.

So he had restrained himself from eating said food. And had indulged himself in ramen to make himself up for it.

And what food was the food that he was so obsessed with?

(Or rather junk-food...)

Well...

You see...

It was...

...chocolate.

Yes, that sinfully delicious flavor/snack/junkfood called chocolate.

Oh Kami-sama, just thinking about it, made him wanna just go out and raid the store.

But, he must restrain himself.

Yes, he did not want to get so far addicted that all he could think of was chocolate.

He had made a rule, and a promise that he wouldn't go back there again.

Picturing himself the last time he ate chocolate, he mentally screamed. Shivering he continued to walk towards Sakura-chan's house.

She had invited him over for dinner, seeing as that he "didn't eat anything right" according to her.

...Okay, maybe it was slightly true...

...Okay, maybe complete true!

Leave me alone!! I'm just a mere mortal man, who doesn't know how to cook!

Ripping himself away from his thoughts, he thought of what Sakura was going to cook. She had said that she was going to cook a nice dessert for after. Thinking of all the possibilities, Naruto's mind immediately went back to the best thing Kami-sama had ever created.

Practically drooling, he rapidly shook his head. But still couldn't shake his thoughts from his mind.

Ugh!! GO AWAY EVIL THOUGHTS!! BEGONE FROM THIS POOR MORTAL MAN'S BRAIN!!

...ehem...

...moving on...

Knocking on the door, Naruto waited for his soon-to-be-girlfriend to open the door. When it did, Naruto froze.

Sakura sheepishly smiled at him, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I was going to cook a cake, but then the batter, it got all over me!"

There, all over her face, kneck, arms and legs, and any other flesh that was not covered by cloth, was chocolate.

That sweet goodness was all over the woman that he loved.

Staring intently at her moving lips, he watched as she sucked the chocolate from her fingers, still saying something he couldn't comprehend.

Deftly walking to her and wrapping his arms around her, ignoring her queries and shouts at him to stop, Naruto slowly licked her soft chocolate covered cheek.

Grinning that grin that made him resemble a fox even more, he watched as she shivered, and swung her up in his arm.

Silently closing the door, he swiftly rant to her room.

Eh, in this case, he could break the rules he had set.

Besides, rules were meant to be broken right?

But, I'll talk to you later, I have some... cleaning up to do.

* * *

**Lol, I couldn't resist. And I am very much aware that it switches POV's every so often. Please do not comment on that.**

**I couldn't find a way to actually change it without actually changing the story line.**

**Ugh, man it gave me a headache.**

**Please review!! No flames please!**

Midnight-chan


	4. Byakugan Blind

_A/N: I know that it's rushed and short, but I have a blazing headache. Seriously. I hate headaches. But anyway, yes. It is yet another NejiSaku. But this one was requested by a friend of mine. And since it was her birthday... I felt like being nice. Lol, I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only claim to own the plot, nothing else. Please do not copyright. No flames, please. And yes, I know that it is short. But my friend wanted me to post up something since it was her birthday, and this is all my fried brain could come up with._

_(© Copyright 2008 6436448-Midnight (FictionPress ID:1424569). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of 6436448-Midnight._) Lol, now it's legal baby!

**Prompt: Byakugan  
****Pairing: Sakura and Neji  
Current Mood: Argumentive and Lazy**

It's said that the kekkai genkai Byakugan can see everything.

Byakugan users can see virtually 360 degrees, and can see through solid objects easily. Possessing telescopic vision, they are said to have the greatest perception ever for shinobi.

Not necessarily true.

Even if that person is Neji Hyuga.

--

There were times when Neji Hyuga could see things that no one else could. Could understand things that very few could comprehend. But when it came to just a select few things, such as the females, he could be considered as a blind, deaf, and mute fool. He could not see what went on right before his eyes. He could not hear what was whispered about him. And he would not speak when spoken to.

He simply did not understand why females kept flocking to him. Honestly, he really didn't. And that, in it's entirety, was a sad thing to witness.

Especially when he's your Captain, and he's being bandaged up by one of the hottest kunoichi in Konoha.

Squad 1A and 2A had teamed up together for a mission. This mission had required long bouts of fighting, inability to acquire nourishment, and the possibility of torture.

So it really was the usual mission, pardoning the size of the unit.

But, back to the story.

The men of the team were currently watching the banter between their captain, and the esteemed medic.

"Honestly, Hyuga. I can't believe you got yourself hurt. Getting lax?" Sakura asked, with a teasing smirk. Neji mock-glared, and closed his eyes.

"No, just wanted to level my power to that of my darling Sakura-chan's. So I decided to take a few days off of training." He smirked, burn.

"Oooh, ouch. That cut the fragile flesh of my soul, Neji-kun."

"Aw, let me make it better, Sakura darling."

"As long as you promise to kiss it!"

"I'll do more than that, sweetie."

"You think you're up for it, you being so hurt?"

"Honey, my stamina is the best in Konoha."

"Between you and the elderly? I heard it was a close call."

"Really? I thought that grandma was you!"

"Sweetie-pie, I didn't know you went for older women!"

"Yes, that's why I'm so in love with you."

"Oh, sugar-lips! Promise we'll be together forever!"

"Don't worry honey, I doubt that there will be much competition."

"Oh, I know. Because they know my true love wouldn't try anything on me. They know he couldn't."

"Is that a poorly veiled insult to my sexual preference?"

"I don't know. My mind isn't always perverted when a sentence like that is entered into a conversation, unlike someone I could mention."

"Sakura, don't bring your sensei into this."

"Why, I thought you'd love to talk about your close friend! Seeing as how you're always around each other... Neji, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Is that another poorly vieled insult, my darling?"

"Is that another poor comeback, honey-bun?"

"I do believe that was an insult, my dear. Falling into meaningless banter, are we?"

"If you're concussion-ed brain didn't notice, Neji-kun, we've been having a nice conversation where you confessed you're undying love to me."

"Yes, I love you forever and ever, Sakura-chan. And I didn't know that I had a concussion. Your medic skills that bad?"

"No, love. You've had one for years now."

"Yes, the day my eyes settled on you."

"..Was the best day of your life. You forgot that part, Neji-dear."

"Do excuse my mistake, Sakura-love."

"You're excused. Just don't forget to buy me some flowers, otherwise you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Is that a promise, or a threat? I can't quite tell."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Well, then, it's a promise!"

"Stud-muffin, I knew we were meant to be!"

"Baby-cakes, didn't I already say this? Forever and ever. I'll never be able to rid of you, just like a nasty wart. With me forever whether I like it or not."

"Aw, really?"

"Yes, I feel it in my bones."

"Women's intuition?"

"Yet another poorly veiled insult to my gender?" Neji asked, his eyebrow quirked. It was always so much fun to trade wit with the little medic.

"Nope, the others were to your sex preferences." Sakura laughed, smiling sassily at the gaping group of men behind their captain. They had traded insults so quickly and without much pause that it really left them speechless.

But both parties playfully teased one another, each person getting closer to the other.

But if asked, Neji would have no idea what the person was talking about, and would promptly leave. Leaving said questioner in a heap on the floor.

When seen together in public, they would stand closely together. But not so much as to arose suspicion, just enough that they would occasionally brush up against the other, smell the others scent from so close.

They'd playfully tease, poke and prod. Until the other was left huffing, and the the other laughing.

When asked what the conversation was about, they'd say that it was something they wouldn't understand. Normally people would see this as flirting, but when Neji was asked, he'd simply blink.

When one was lucky enough to hear the smaller of the two subtley ask the other to dinner, they'd witness the other totally confused. And he would ask, " Why should we eat at such an expensive restaurant?"

And you'd promptly smack your forehead.

Can one be so socially inept with the opposite sex?

The teasing remarks that should only be made by people that knew the other well. It appeared they knew each other quite well, actually. The frequent accidental brushings, and the blushes and "dates".

You'd think that a man that possessed the Byakugan could see through anything, would get what sublte flirting was.

But apparently not.

Poor Sakura-chan.

_A/N: That actually came out better than I though it would. I had a time limit, thirty minutes. And the only tweaks I could do with it was the spelling and the grammar. Ugh, now I am off to beg for some pain-killers. _

_Read and Review! No flames!__Standard disclaimer applied._

Sincerely,

Midnight-chan


	5. To be Called Family

_A/N: Okay! So here's the next One-shot for Paper Cranes! I'm sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. Practicing for a play that's we're going to be performing pretty soon. But I'm trying! This was requested by Storm Front, and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I just couldn't come up with anything. Yeah, but I still hope you'll enjoy it!_

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only claim to own the plot, nothing else. Please do not copyright. No flames, please._

_(© Copyright 2008 6436448-Midnight (Fiction Press ID:1424569). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of 6436448-Midnight._)

**Prompt: Akatsuki Kid  
Pairing: None, Akatsuki/Little Kid Relationship  
Current Mood: Sentimental and Slightly Humorous**

She had known that they weren't necessarily heroes, more like anti-hero's.

They were tainted, and disillusioned, and they just didn't seem to know how to love someone anymore. You could put them in the middle of an all out melee, and they'd conquer. But if you'd put them in a family situation, one that involved the showing of emotion, they'd flounder pathetically.

They knew how to kill a person on the slightest of a whim, without anyone the wiser. They knew how to make a death so drawn out and agonizingly slow, you could here the screams from miles away. They even knew how to seduce a woman to a gyrating mass of ecstasy.

But ask them what to get for a little girl's birthday, and they'd sputter and look around frantically asking "it's her birthday?!"

They didn't have the attitude to be heroes. They weren't kind and caring, helpful and supportive to strangers on the streets, and they were far from nice. They'd rather reduce a person to tears, than give them a compliment. They were sarcastic and rude, and most of the time, their comments were hurtful and biting. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were villains, but she knew otherwise. She had seen them at their most vulnerable, when the screams were just too much, and the blood just a bit too tasty.

She knew they cared.

---

**1- First Impressions**

They had found her when she was only five years old, her head on her mama's chest, wondering why her mama didn't have that lub-dub sound she had once found so comforting. She figured she was going to sleep for a really long time. She stood up, and faced three S-Class Missing-nins, and smiled brightly saying something they would never forget.

"Hi, Shinobi-chans! I like your dresses!"

**2- Where the Heart is**

The second she had seen that cave, she had a weird feeling. They called it the base, but she didn't think that quite fit it. She looked around her own room, with little pink clouds painted especially for her by her Dei-niisan. She looked at her blanket, with the Akatsuki cloaks, given to her by Sasori-niisan who didn't want her to get cold. She stroked the teddy-bear that Kisame-niisan gave her for her nightmares. And fiddled with the ribbon that, surprisingly, was given to her by Itachi-niisan.

She stared at the ceiling and wondered what that nice warm feeling was that centered on her chest was. She felt like she belonged, she decided, and smiled.

Home, she decided.

I'll call this place home.

**3- Food**

Honestly? Akatsuki were a drink raw-eggs, rip-red-meat-to-shreds type of group. They were just thankful they had food that was slightly edible for the night. But that all changed when a certain little girl (who didn't like their cooking) came.

It became known that Itachi-niisan and Deidara-niisan made awfully good brownies.

**4- Money**

It was well known that Kakazu loved money. He simply adored it. He loved anything that was of any worth. But he did have a certain favorite possession of his, that he kept close to his heart. He'd never trade it for the biggest mountain of gold in the world.

"Look Kakazu-niichan! I got you a penny!"

**5- Abnormal**

He should've known by now that his little Saku-chan was not a normal little girl. She was, in fact, far from normal. Normal had passed her years ago. But that didn't stop him from trying to cover his extra mouths with gloves whenever she was around. But once, when she complained that she wanted to hold her Deidara-niisan's hand, not a stiff glove's. Shyly, he slipped off his gloves and held his hand out for her to look at. It merely grinned a playful grin at the frozen girl.

Thinking that he had scared her, and that he was never gunna get to hold his Saku-chan again, he quickly tried to put back the gloves. Only to be stopped by two small hands, holding his much larger one.

She stared at it for one long moment, then smiled and kissed it.

Deidara-niichan was even more special now that he had more tongues to stick out!

**6- Endearments**

Really, she had nicknames for all her niichans. But she just couldn't figure one out for Kisame-niichan. Until, one day they were eating out- for once- and she just happened to look at the menu for that day.

"Kisame-niichan! I have my nickname for you!"

Salmon Sushi-niichan didn't really like his nickname...

**7-Waltz**

She sometimes felt so alone here in the base/home hideout place (her own little nickname for her home!). She didn't have much people to talk with, when her niichans were out playing with other shinobi's.

But it was always nice when Sasori-niichan came home, he could make the dolls dance with her for as long as she liked.

Oddly enough, they only seemed to move when he was watching.

But she didn't care, as long as Sasori-niichan would let the dolls teach her how to waltz, she was fine with that.

**9- Blood**

Hidan usually loved blood. Screams of agony resonating throughout his presence, he relished in it. It was his religion, after all. Blood was just another asset to it. He didn't care who it was that was screaming or crying or bleeding, as long as he could sacrifice to his Jashin-sama, he was happy.

Well, that was usually.

But it only took one simple mistake on his part, and the sobs of a little girl, to hate that color on such pale and flawless flesh.

"Sssh. It'll be okay, you'll be okay. I'll make sure you'll get better in no time, kid."

**10- Baths**

The first time Konan had seen Sakura, was when one of the members were preparing her for her daily bath. It took one look, from that little girl, to the shinobi that was preparing the water for that same little girl, to rise faint motherly instincts from her.

And one sentence for her to complete fall for the innocent child who was blushing in her presence.

"I like your hair, Hime-chan."

She promptly took the sweet girl away from the confused shinobi's arms, glaring at the man, and shut the door in his face.

Pervert.

**11- Split**

The childish spirit inside of him was fond of the little girl. She was bubbly, but shy, sweet, and innocent. She was pink, for goodness' sake. And she was _tiny_, and he didn't mean tiny because of her age tiny. He meant tiny even for her age, tiny. So, the childish spirit inside of him, adored her. Played with her, and lavished her with attention.

But his darker side, his older and violent side, had a different reason why he paid attention to her. He looked at her, and saw such innocence, it was staggering. In all his years of existence, he had never seen such sweetness, such innocence and kindness rolled up into one small and fragile package. Secretly, he liked to think that this is what his daughter would have been like, had he been a normal man. Capable of such emotions as love and kindness. He would have married that pretty girl in the baker's shop down the street, and had a little girl with bright green eyes, light brown hair, innocence and sweetness exactly like little Sakura-chan's.

But he knew he wasn't a normal man. He hadn't married that pretty girl down the street in the baker's shop, and he hadn't had a little daughter with bright green eyes and light brown hair who was oblivious to the sufferings of the world.

So, he lived his naive fantasies through the tiny girl. He'd never have a little girl to call his own, but this one was more than enough to compensate for that.

She was sweet and innocent and naive. He'd kill anyone to keep it that way.

**12- Monsters**

Sakura was never to go anywhere without a member within five feet from her. And when he had caught little Sakura-chan in his garden without a chaperon, he had simply raised a brow.

She had been looking at the venus fly traps in awe, as they swallowed a fly whole. She had turned around, staring at him, and finally smiled. She told him that she had monsters in her room, and asked him to stay with her.

He stayed with her all through the night, and many nights after. Even hours after her breathing had evened out, and her eyes securely closed, he stayed. Only his glowing orbs prominent in the darkness.

He had to make sure that all the monsters were swiftly taken care of, after all.

**13- Lost**

It was on a sunny afternoon, when Deidara noticed that the Akatsuki members were in the living room. Normally, this wouldn't have fazed anyone, what was wrong with having everyone in the same place? But what was wrong with this picture, was that a certain pink-haired six-year old was not with any of them.

"Hey, un? Where's Sakura-chan?"

And all of hell was let loose.

Accusations, excuses and curses flew through the air as well as jutsu's, chairs, and other various weapons. The only person having made all of them shut up was Pein, who said that they should search the hideout and if they didn't find her, then outside as well.

They searched for hours, their spirits dampening. They were S-Class criminals for Fuck's sake! How the hell couldn't they find a friggin' six year old?

It was only then that they heard noises coming from outside.

The Akatsuki would never forget the day when the famed and feared Uchiha Itachi was seen stonily picking flowers in a field with a prancing little girl.

Wearing a glittery pink crown of all things.

**14- Understanding**

Pein had already heard of the little girl in the base. She had already charmed all the members, including Konan. He had heard she was sweet, innocent little girl who was probably wearing what little sanity the organization had, on her. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how such dangerous and heartless criminals could fall for a pink-heard kid. He really didn't understand.

"Good morning, Sakura. I am Pein, leader of Akatsuki."

"Good morning! My name is Sakura-chan! Is it okay if I call you Papa?"

Okay, maybe he understood now.

**15- Family**

It was when all her nii-sans were home for dinner, and Pein-papa was there too with Konan-mama, was when she felt like they were her true family.

Yells, curses, flying food and all.

**16- Fair Well**

They hated saying good-bye. Either it be a mission, or for a simple outing, they still hated it. She'd always get this panicky expression for a second, and smile happily the next. Worry still evidently written all over her face. She didn't want them to leave for a trip like mama and papa did.

They hated saying good-bye when there was no one to watch her at the base/home hideout place. So they left her with some extra protection.

Some protective birds, menacing puppets placed here and there, communicative plants that would immediately wrap around her to protect her, a gruesome genjutsu that would activate if it was a person above her height and didn't have pink hair, man-eating fish, protective wards, and origami dogs that could give some mean paper-cuts.

Yup, it wasn't enough. But it would do until they could get a baby-sitter that they could all agree wouldn't hurt, scare or take away their Sakura-chan.

Kisame swears he saw that old granny giving little Sakura-chan the evil eye.

**17- Girl**

They had let Sakura-chan go to the park of the village they had a mission in. As long as she stayed there and didn't go anywhere, she could stay until they got back. She was playing with some really nice kids, when she saw a really cute guy.

By the time she got back, the members were so worried about her. She kept on smiling this goofy smile, and sighed at random times. When Deidara-niisan tried to take her temperature, she said she was fine. She was more than perfectly fine.

She was in love.

This made all of them go into a frenzy. They hadn't notice she was a girl until then. But when she said she was in love with a guy, it made them truly realize that she was, in fact, a girl.

They were so not ready for her to go into puberty.

Luckily, she was still only eight. But when she said that she was going to marry him, they made a rushed visit to this guy.

Straight to Konohagakure no Sato.

**18- Curses**

It was a perfectly normal day. Until Sakura came up to Deidara and asked him a question(1).

"Deidara-niisan? What do the words 'damn', 'bastard', and 'asshole' mean?"

Needless to say, Deidara fainted on the spot.

And Hidan was promptly beaten to within an inch of his life. Bastard.

**19- Peace Offering**

Pein had given them all a vacation. They were free to go wherever they pleased. When they got back, hours later, Sakura stared at them through glistening green eyes.

She wouldn't talk to any of them for a week. Until Kisame was sent to make a peace offering.

Salmon Sushi-niichan made very good friendship bracelets.

**20- Simply Them**

The world would never be quite ready for all of them. They were ones to be feared and hated. They'd wreak havoc, and bathe in blood and gore. When the lost themselves to the carnage. Forgetting who they were, and why they were doing this.

But when they came home, they knew they had a place to call home, in the arms of a smiling pink-haired little girl.

They always had a place to belong.

In the arms of a little girl who wouldn't see their deformities, and their blood lust or power, and would only see them.

Just simply them. Not the shinobi who was worth millions of dollars, but the man who was left barely sane.

She'd always be ready to hold their hands, and call them "niichans". They'd always have a place to call home, no matter what.

"Nii-chans! Come back home soon!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We'll be home before you know it!"

_A/N: So, there it is! But anyways, Storm Front! I hope you liked it! It may not be what you wanted, but oh well. I couldn't come up with anything else. Besides, I've always wanted to something to like this. I hope you still liked it though... Anyway!_

_(1)- Yeah, my little niece came up to me during church and asked me what a blow job was. That was not a very good conversation. It resulted in me putting my hand over her mouth and saying while smiling to the crowd of shocked old ladies "Honey, don't say that in church!" and I think my grandma fainted somewhere during the question and me trying to cover it all up... Yeah, that was not fun._

_Read and Review! No flames! PM for any questions or comments, and I'll try to answer back. And as you have noticed, I do take requests! Just put it in the form of a review, or pm me. Otherwise, I'll just use the pairing that I feel like at the moment._

_Sincerely,_

Midnight-chan


End file.
